There is a need for improved devices and methods for allowing a user of a telephony device, such as a wireless telephone, to transfer the user's end of a telephone call session from the telephony device on which the call session was established to a second telephony device, such as a desk telephone. The ability to make such transfers can, for example, improve the security of the call session (e.g., the security of the communications from eavesdroppers), the comfort of the user, the economics of the telephone call (such, for example, where a wireless telephone subscription disfavors extended wireless use) and other factors.
Some systems and devices for transferring calls from wireless to other telephony devices do exist. However, they tend to be less flexible, secure, dependable, and user friendly than they might be. There is need for improvement.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.